


Poetic Pick-Ups and Rhyming Rejections

by Natasja



Series: Tales Untold and Legends Unsung [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Because it's Apollo, F/M, Gen, Just for giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gods demand respect... but Artemis would tell you that Apollo had it coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetic Pick-Ups and Rhyming Rejections

Artemis usually chose young girls to join her Huntresses, but one of the newest conscripts was a girl in her late teens, a young woman who had always found boys her age a bit too immature to be worth interest, and had begged to join the Hunt after an encounter with one who didn't want to take no for an answer.

The details of that incident would have normally seen Artemis turn the culprit into something small and easily squishable… had Emily not already taken care of the attacker's fate herself, another reason that Artemis had waived the custom of age. No maiden deserved punishment, whether from Hades or from Mortal authorities, for defending herself.

Besides, while Artemis was the patron of young women, she often remained in the guise of one herself, and that had affected her over the centuries. While she protected and cared for her Hunters, she lacked the maternal nurturing that some of her youngest Hunters probably still needed. After her experience, Emily was not likely to promote dating amongst the young and impressionable, anyway, and her fierce protectiveness was something to be admired.

What Artemis hadn't counted on was that protectiveness extending to all men, and Zoe not having had a chance to impart the usual protocol for dealing with Artemis's annoying twin, who took one look at Emily's classically Celtic appearance and instantly started a flirtatious limerick. " _There once was a fair young huntress – "_

The Hunters of Artemis had been camped near a beach, and Emily had no reason to think that Apollo was anything other than yet another young surfer whose perceived attributes vastly outmatched his realistic chances. Before joining the Hunt, she had been studying for a degree in literature. " _Whose taste was one of finesse/She spurned the young fool/which he found uncool/for she doubted the depth of his prowess._ Not a good poem, by any reckoning, but better than any shot you think you have with any of us."

For a moment, Artemis feared that her brother would react rashly, as he had been famous for doing back in the old days. He hadn't been rejected that decisively since the nymph Daphne. Luckily, it seemed that this was to be one of the times when her idiot twin was only inspired by opposition, since he gave her new huntress a roguish grin. "Not a fan of Limericks, I see. Perhaps a haiku, to praise a more cultured – "

Emily had been counting syllables since the word 'haiku', and didn't let him finish, ignoring the stifled giggles and worried murmurs behind her. " _Arrogant young man/the muses weep in despair/Remarkable feat._ Seriously, take a hint! Permission to scout ahead, milady?"

The last was directed at Artemis, with a properly deferential bow. Artemis thought it better to get Emily out of sight, and granted permission, signalling Zoe to go with her – and hopefully explain about Apollo before they returned – before glaring at the Sun God. "Brother, how many times have I told you? You do not flirt with my Hunters."

Apollo shrugged. "Force of habit, little sister. Not everyone would take it as lightly as I did, though."

For a moment, Artemis was touched by his implied concern, but pushed it aside. "I will deal with her over it. Though really, it was amusing to see a set down in verse."

Her brother shrugged again, breaking into a sunny grin. "I can never stay angry at a pretty girl, though you might want to warn her beforesheencounters any other gods. Maybe I'll send a dream to my daughters at Camp. It would be interesting to see a rhyming rejection next time some hot-shot Aphrodite or Ares boy gets ideas."

Say what you will about him, Artemis admitted that her brother cared about his children and was one of the better gods when it came to claiming them. He didn't even get upset when Ares commented that some of his children were better poets than him at the last Solstice.

She was not about to tell him so, however. "Do as you will. Hunters, prepare to move out!"

She managed to maintain a serious expression for another two miles, before allowing herself a smirk and a quiet cackle. She would never admit it, but Apollo had probably had that coming.

 

 

 


End file.
